thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Chicks
Bitch Puddin' gets into it with a group of Earthrealm African American women. Plot During a recent trip to Earthrealm, B.P. upset the African American community and the one of the cultural groups, the A.A.W.A.K. (African-American Women Against the Kahns) has started to terrorize homes in Outworld. They don't cause much of a problem until they blow up a Perras de Las strip club. Even though the Perras de Las officials hate the Kahns, they plea for their help. Shao Kahn refuses at first but the mayor, Asno-perra de Jonathan (TRANSLATION: Jonathan Ass-Bitch), warns Shao Kahn that the Kahn Palace could be next on their hit list. Sindel calls for B. Brothers and tells them about the "terrorist attacks" and to guard the palace. Shao Kahn names the "terrorists" and when Bitch Puddin' hears the names he gets a guilty look on his face. Shao Kahn asks him does he know them and B.P. lies and says "no". Mileena knows he's lying because the redness in his skin goes away. Shao Kahn asks again and this time he says "yes". Shao Kahn spends 3 and 1/2 hours lecturing B.P. and most of the B. Brothers are either asleep or playing on their technology. The A.A.W.A.K. bursts through the palace doors with a whole crew of African American men or as B.P. would say, "filthy niggas". Fluffy immediately barks at them and one of the men shoot Fluffy in his leg. This upsets Ro Ro easily and he calls down, Jaylin Boatman, Jalen, Chica, Chubbs, Anaya and Xavier and shows them what those "nasty niggas" did. Jaylin says he's black and that he'll calm them down. Jaylin approaches the association's leader, La'Quisha, but when the Kahns learns of her name, they all burst into laughter. Jaylin tries to tell them to stop but Kitana says, "What kind of prostitutic hoe names their bitch-ass child 'La'Quisha'!" and Chica says, "I think I saw you on the 87th street corner giving blowjobs for $1.45", she goes off and says "These crackers about to die". A full blown shoot-out is happening in the Kahns' household. Jake and Ace run to the residential floor with a "gangsta" following them. Jake dips into his room and comes out with his Sunshine Shurikens. He throws them at the man but the man ducks. He taunts Jake but the shurikens come back and chop the man's head off. Ace and Jake high five and take the west tower down to the dungeon to awaken Andy the Anaconda. In the main hall, Ro Ro throws his hammer at the leader and he and her start fighting bare-handed. Ro Ro starts to loose and Kitana tells him that "to fight a black woman, you have to fight like a black woman" and Ro Ro starts pulling the woman's weave and punching her in her stomach. The girl falls to the floor and Ro Ro smashes her with his hammer. Everyone's fighting like hell when suddenly they all stop when they hear a large hissing noise. Andy comes up underneath the floor, swallowing the "black niggas". Jake feeds Andy the man he killed and Andy goes back to the dungeon to sleep. Everything is perfect now and Ro Ro goes back to making Jabari's resurrection elixir.